Sorrow I no Longer Feel
by Kosmic
Summary: An alter ending to Heart of Sorrow everyone keeps asking me. It is a happy ending but i do not believe most of you wanted it like it. Well please enjoy.


**Kosmic: **For everyone who has asked me this here you go. Here is your alter ending. Enjoy!

**Sorrow I no Longer Feel**

"Father when are we going after those Xiaolin Dragons? I am ready to fight them again." Raimundo asks his father. "In good time Rai. It has been two months now that you have been fighting them, and it seems you enjoy it." Chase Young said in a smile pleased knowing Raimundo loves to fight his ex-friends.

"Of course I like fighting them but that is not the reason why I want to fight them so badly father." Rai said getting Chase Young's attention. "Why do you want to fight them my son?" Chase asks wondering why Rai wants to fight them.

"I am in love with the Xiaolin Dragon of fire." Rai said to Chase who has a smirk on his face. "What if I told you there is away to make her want to join us?" Chase asks Raimundo who looks at Chase.

"How is that father? I want to know please tell me." Raimundo said in a wanting voice. "Well I have been keeping watch over the three monks. It seems as if she loves you too, but she is also in love with the Xiaolin Dragon of water. I bet if you went to speak to her, you could convince her to join us." Chase said as he sees Raimundo's eyes sparkle.

Raimundo made his way to the Xiaolin temple. Rai made sure he was hidden well where no one could find him or sense him. He waited in a tree for Kimiko to come by.

"Come on Kimiko we must train! Raimundo is now our enemy, he is a heylin!" Omi shouted getting Raimundo's attention. Rai saw Omi following Kimiko.

"Omi Raimundo is still our friend. We can get him back on our side." Said to Omi but Omi looks away.

"Kimiko Raimundo is gone, and he is not coming back. We must train Raimundo will no longer be on our side." Omi said, but Kimiko is trying to ignore Omi's words. Omi decided to leave Kimiko to her thoughts.

Kimiko walks up to the tree Raimundo is hiding in. "I know Raimundo is our enemy, but I wont give up on him. I will never give up on someone I love." Kimiko said talking to herself not knowing Raimundo is hearing everything.

"Kimiko why don't you join up with me?" Rai said making Kim jump. "Rai are you here?" Kim said in a shaky voice. Raimundo made himself seen to Kimiko.

"Rai you have came back to us." Kim said with a weak smile. Rai shook his head no. "Kimiko why don't you join with me and live with me with my father and mother. We will treat you like a princes and give you everything you want." Rai said trying to convince Kimiko to join with him.

"Rai I am a Xiaolin and I will all ways be a Xiaolin. Please Rai come back to us please." Kimiko begs Raimundo as he looks away. "No" Is the only thing Raimundo said.

"Rai Chase Young and Wuya are not your mother and father. Please come back at least for me please." Kimiko continued to beg to Raimundo. Rai puts a smirk to his face and looks at Kimiko.

"Kimiko do you love me?" Rai asks Kim who takes a step back. "I… I do love you, but I also love Omi." Kimiko says looking away as Raimundo faces Kim again.

"Who do you love more Kim? Kim did you not see how Omi just treated you? I may fight you but I love you Kim. I will do anything to make you happy, and I love my mother and father. I will make them happy as well. Mother and father love me and they take care of me." Rai told Kimiko who looks back at him.

"Rai I… I want to be with you." Kim said trying to hold back her tears. Raimundo jumped down from the tree then brought Kim into a hug to confer her. Kim cries quietly on Raimundo's shoulder. "Kim be with me and I will help you no matter what." Rai told Kimiko then kisses Kimiko's head.

"Rai take me away. Take me far away, just be with me." Kimiko says hugging Raimundo back.

Omi walks out and looks at Kimiko and Raimundo. "Kimiko!" Omi yells as Clay runs out to see what Omi sees. "Rai get me out of here please." Kimiko whispers to Rai as he grabs her and jumps off. "Come back!" Omi screams out and chases Raimundo.

Raimundo tries to lose Omi but Omi was right on him. Rai gives an evil smirk. Rai stops and turns to Omi. Kim pretends she was knocked out and wonders what Raimundo is doing. "Omi I challenge you to a showdown! If I win Kimiko comes with me if I lose I give you my word I will join you and I will let Kimiko go!" Rai shouts at Omi who stops to think about this.

"I agree to your terms Raimundo! Name your challenge!" Omi shouts as Raimundo smirk at him. "The challenge is battle of the elements! The elements of earth attacks us and we fight the elements until one of us falls!" Rai shouts as Omi nods. "Xiaolin Showdown!" Both Raimundo and Omi yell at the same time.

The landscape changes to each element. Fire burns on the ground, earth comes out from below the fire hovering over it, water gathers around the water, and finally the wind sped up in the air. Kimiko vanishes from Raimundo's arm. "Lets go gong Yi tan pie!" Both Rai and Omi yelled at the same time.

Omi starts my gathering his chi with his element of water to rain down on the fire. The fire died down little but before Omi could do anything else earth chunks flew at him. Omi quickly summoned the water blasting the chunk of rock away.

"Wudia Sky Wind!" Raimundo shouted to start with making a huge twister around him. The wind of the twister blew much of the fire out. Earth chunks were caught in the strong wind. Water was also being drawn into the twister. Raimundo smirks and looks at Omi.

"I win!" Raimundo shouts halting his twister throwing all the rocks and the water at Omi. Omi gathered all the water with his powers over it. Omi dodges all the earth thrown at him. Omi stops, and smiles knowing he is far more skilled then Raimundo. The next thing Omi did not expect was a shock wave of the wind hit him, making him fall back. The landscape changes back to normal.

"Omi you lost so that means Kim comes with me. I know how skilled you are Omi so I had to out smart you. Next you will know better about how wind works. A halt in any strong force coming makes a powerful shock wave." Raimundo said trying to make Omi feel even worse about himself.

Kimiko reappears and is standing. "I am sorry Omi but I now belong with Rai. Good bye Omi." Kimiko said then walks off with Raimundo, to Chase Young palace.

"I see you were able to get Kimiko to join us my sin." Chase said as he comes out of the shadows with Wuya. "I did not join you Chase! I joined Raimundo and not you." Kimiko said to Chase you didn't really care.

Chase knew Kimiko basically did join his side. He watches as Raimundo and Kimiko embrace into a kiss. Chase walks off leaving his son with Kimiko.

"Wuya it seems the world will now be forever in darkness. A happy ending indeed for us, don't you agree Wuya?." Chase says in a smile then kisses Wuya.

**The End**

**Kosmic: **Now that is a happy ending if I say so myself. Please read and review this one-shot alter ending.


End file.
